The Return of the Riders
by BraveRadin
Summary: When the Varden learn of the mysterious rider, Eragon and Saphira race to ally with the Rider. But when they arrive, will Eragon and Saphira be too late? Or will the Return of the Riders finally happen?
1. The New Rider

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle; they're all the work of Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

Eragon sighed, toying with a strand of grass. Ever since his last battle with Murtagh and Thorn he'd felt alone.

_Stop it, _Saphira sighed, _you're annoying me_

He looked up; _I don't know how we're going to defeat Galbatorix without Oromis and Glaedr. I still had so much to learn_

_It was their time, little one. As ours will come in the future, _Saphira touched the tip of her snout against Eragon, letting him know he was not alone, as long as they were bonded as Rider and Dragon.

"Argetlam!" One of Lady Nasuada's maids approached him warily, staring at Saphira

"Yes?"

The maid reluctantly away from Saphira, who was staring at her with a huge sapphire eye

"Lady Nightstalker wishes to speak with you and Saphira. At once." She added

"Thank you," Eragon replied, putting down the stalk of grass

Saphira licked her chops, and the women hurried off, glancing behind her.

_I wonder why they're all so afraid of me, _Saphira mused

_Yes, I wonder. Maybe it's something to do with the fact you're a dragon and you could devour the entire Varden in one day._

_No, I don't think that's it. _

Eragon shook his head and stood up; _Maybe Nasuada has some news about the remaining egg._

_Yes, like its opened and eaten Galbatorix. Now THAT'S good news._

_Aye, good news it would be. But, alas, I have a feeling it's not that._

_Oh, well. It's worth a shot._

Saphira nudged him and he climbed onto her back.

*

"Thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer, for coming so quickly," Nasuada said, drawing the folds of her dress

"It was of no inconvenience, M'lady." Eragon replied

"Now, I hate to ask this of you, but you must not repeat what I am about to tell you unless I instruct you to do so. Am I understood?"

"Of course,"

"Unfortunately there are certain issues of a sensitive nature that need to be resolved."

"Such as?"

"The elves have both seen and received intelligence of a new rider."

The entire world seemed to slow down. If Galbatorix's other egg had hatched, that would make two riders against one, not exactly a healthy outlook.

"The problem is," Nasuada continued, "We do not believe he is tied to either the dwarves, elves, Galbatorix and, of course, the Varden."

"Why is that a problem?"

"If he has no ties to any race, that would make it so much easier for Galbatorix to make a move against us."

"So you need Saphira and I to approach the Rider first?" Eragon asked

Nasuada allowed herself a small smile, "Yes. The odds would shift in the Varden's favour if another Rider were to enter our service. Galbatorix would have every right to fear us."

"What if he is under Galbatorix's rule?"

_Then I will pin him to the ground and shake his neck until he submits, _Saphira growled

"He's obviously younger," Eragon had not noticed King Orrin until then, "Because the dragon is nowhere near the size of Saphira or Thorn, which indicates he may be a freespirit."

"However," Nasuada argued, "We can not rule out the possibility that Galbatorix wants this Rider to not engage in combat. After all, the elves noted that the dragon seemed more fluid and acrobatic rather than having brute strength like you, Saphira, and Thorn."

"He may also be hostile, regardless of him sympathies, Eragon, so be careful." King Orrin reminded him

_If he is no more than a hatchling he would not dare go against us, _Saphira reminded all of them

"Of course, Saphira, but we cannot be sure, and it is yours and Eragon's life we value above all else. If we fail, you don't." King Orrin replied

_Pressure much?_

"No, no, it's just that-"

"Just ignore her," Eragon interrupted, "She-both of us, in fact- are bored. Nothing seems to be happening lately."

"That is what we fear. Perhaps Galbatorix is building up to a large attack." Nasuada informed him

"If he steals any more recruits, the towns will be empty," Orrin observed bitterly

_We should not dwell on this any longer. There is a Dragon and its Rider to be attended too._

"Good luck," Nasuada wished sincerely

_If the hatchling tries anything, he will be sorely disappointed_

"He would regret attacking either of you." Orrin said

Eragon wished Orrin and Saphira were right. He didn't want to go up against another dragon rider, lest of all one under Galbatorix's command.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Not much of a first chapter, but it'll get better. This is more of a extended preface. The real story starts when Eragon meets the Rider.**

**Please review!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	2. Friend or Foe?

**I do not own Eragon or anything to do with the Inheritance. I only own Maiya and Shade.**

* * *

Flying low and fast, Eragon and Saphira had covered much ground while travelling almost the entire land of Alagaësia. But they were yet to sight the Silver Rider.

_Rest little one; you'll need your strength incase there is a battle. _Saphira cautioned him

_You first. Admit it, we both need sleep._

_Yes, and food. Must not forget the food. _Even in the exhausted state that she was in, Saphira still somehow found the time to joke.

_We'll rest here for the rest of the night. One nights sleep couldn't hurt anyone._

Saphira agreed, and angled her wings slightly so they began to glide towards the ground, instead of maintaining the same altitude. The wind stinging his face, Eragon shielded himself by using his arm encased in armour that the Varden had laboriously made for him. Once they had landed, Eragon easily slipped into a slumber.

The sharp crack of footsteps breaking twigs woke Eragon.

_Saphira! Wake up, but stay quiet! _Grumbling mentally, Saphira flicked open her outer eyelid, so she would appear sleeping, but actually watching the intruder

_I can't see much. This haze is too thick. Someone's definitely their, though._

Silently, Eragon drew Brisingr from its sheath, preparing for the moment when the intruder inevitably stepped his way. He heard the footsteps come closer, and shifted his grip. Yelling a war cry, Eragon leaped from his guise and attacked. The intruder drew his sword and blocked his parry with barley a second to spare. Furious, Eragon swung Brisingr and was pleased to see the sword break in two. The intruder swore inaudibly and threw the sword away. Backing up, the intruder held his hands palms up, as if to say he was not interested in a battle. Suddenly, a looming figure cut through the haze and the stranger jumped up into empty air. But, he did not fall back to earth. Instead a silver, small dragon had appeared.

_The silver rider! _Eragon gasped, grasping Brisingr tightly, S_aphira help me!_

Saphira roared to life and Eragon jumped onto her back. Cursing himself silently, he urged Saphira to go higher, though they were both exhausted. The mist broke and he could see the two clearly now. The intruder was small in stature, matching with the obviously new dragon. He was, of course, now swordless, but Eragon had the feeling that the Rider would be hard to restrain.

_Eragon, I could break that hatchling in one bite. I do not wish to do that unless he is a servant of Galbatorix._

_We have to incapacitate the Rider. That way no one gets hurt and he don't have to rip a hatchling to shreds._

Roaring loudly, the silver dragon dived, folding its wings back so it was in a vertical descent, heading straight for him and Saphira. Even as little as the dragon was, Eragon knew that it could cause serious damage. Saphira shot to the right, confusing the silver dragon, then she climbed into the side. The rider, wearing a heavy cloak and a hood, was obviously annoyed. His stance shifted to aggressive as his dragon launched himself at Saphira

_With any luck, we can exhaust him. _

_We're exhausted already, too._

Eragon realized the only way to gain a worthy hold over the rider was to gain access to his mind. It would be costly, but he had Aren as a last resort. He plunged into the man's mind, trusting Saphira to outmanoeuvre them. Unsurprisingly, the riders mind was heavily fortified, and Eragon realized, with a pang, it was not that different from Murtagh. The rider sensed an opening and drove into his own mind. Quickly, Eragon put his shield up. For minutes, the two grappled each others mind, looking for an opening that would give them the upper-hand. After five minutes, Eragon released his hold.

_We cannot defeat them that way. _Eragon said, _They are too good_

_Reason then._

_What?_

_Reason with the man, for otherwise our only choice is to resort to violence. _

_I wish I did not have to beg._

_You are not begging, little one. You are saving their lives._

Eragon had to agree with Saphira. It would not be that hard to deliever one accidentally-fatal blow.

"Please!" He shouted over the frigid wind, "I do not wish to harm you or your dragon."

The rider made no reply, but stopped pursueing him and Saphira

"Eka eddyr aì Shut'tugal. Fricai onr eka eddyr." I am a Rider. I am your friend.

Eragon truly hoped the Rider was not in Galbatorix's service, because you could not lie in the ancient language.

"Eka elrun ono, Eragon Shur'turgal." The mans voice was light and friendly, rather soft, and yet hard

The other dragon slowly lowered itself to the ground, Eragon followed warily.

Once they were both on the ground, the other rider lept off his ride. Eragon mimicked him.

"Eragon Shadeslayer. How I feared we would never meet." As soon as the voice reached his ears, Eragon relized it was not a man, but a woman.

She drew back her cloak. He eyes were of a deep, chocolate brown that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair was of a deep, rich black.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked, still holding Brisingr

"Maiya Freespirit. I mean neither you or Saphira any harm."

"How come you attacked."

"Instinct. If you were in my position you would've attacked too."

"I don't think so."

"My mistake, then." Maiya turned as if to walk away

"Wait! Are you a servant of Galbatorix?" He asked

She barked a short laugh, "Servant? Of Galbatorix? Why, I'd rather cut my own eyes out that be a servant of him!"

_Her intentions are true. _Saphira intervened

"How about you tell me where you came from, then?" Eragon asked

She smiled, "You need sleep. So sleep."

She walked away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Maiya is based loosely on Murtagh and in later chapters you'll learn, but she's (hopefully) more funnier and willing to lend a hand.**

**Please REVIEW! It would mean a heap to me!!!**

**XXTeam VolturiXX**


	3. Unravelling Answers

**Thank so VERY much to expert93 and XAprilX for your reviews!! It means a lot!**

* * *

The sun was too bright; it was like it was deliberately trying to wake him up.

_Eragon, Maiya is getting impatient. _Saphira intruded on his sleep

_Tell her to wait _He replied, rolling over

_Eragon! _

_Fine._

With a groan, Eragon opened his eyes. The sun was burning high overhead. Saphira was gazing at him with a huge, unblinking eye. Maiya was their, resting in the shade of her dragon; she appeared to have not realized he was awake.

_What time is it?_

_Midday. You missed breakfast._

Eragon's stomach growled, _Is there any left over? _

_Maiya explained to me that the food is for one meal only, otherwise it will spoil._

_Right._

_That and the fact that left-over soup would alert the empire to your whereabouts._

"Maiya?" His voice cracked

She opened her eyes lazily, "Oh, hello. Finally decided it was time to get up?"

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "We were riding for days."

"Do not apologize," She said with a wave of her hand, "I was merely pointed out that you have been talking in your sleep. Saying I'm getting up in a few minutes."

_Was I? _He asked Saphira

_Oh, yes. It was most intriguing at times._

Eragon blushed at the thought of what he may or may not have said. Maiya smiled and patted her dragon's leg.

"I suppose I'll get some food for you then?"

"Oh, no, you don't have too."

Again, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I have nothing better to do."

He sat back on Saphira, watching the silvery-gray dragon. He opened his eyes and gazed at him.

_Do you think we'd be able to talk to him?_

_I am not sure, little one. It was one matter I thought never to discuss with Glaedr. I don't think we can, at least, not without express permission from Maiya._

The dragon blinked, still staring at him. Maiya laughed suddenly,

"Shade believes you look a little different to what he expected."

So Shade was the dragons' name.

_It's befitting. _Saphira noted, _He is as fluid as a Shade, and that makes him dangerous._

_Of course it's nothing to do with his colour. _Eragon drawled sarcastically

"Eragon?" Maiya asked

"Yes?"

"Shade wishes to talk to you, is that OK?"

"Of course. I would be honoured."

Shade pressed his mind against Eragon, and Eragon responded by lowering his barriers.

_So you're the legendary Eragon Shadeslayer? _Shade asked

_That's me. What did you think I looked like?_

_Muscley. And definitely not blue eyes. Or your calm expression._

_Is that a compliment?_

Eragon felt the echo of the strange dragons laugh

_I believe so._

_So tell me, how old are you._

_I am three months, to date._

_No offence, but you certainly don't look it._

_No offence taken. Maiya believes that were weapons and strength fail, cunning does not. _

_Apart from magic._

_We do not practice magic. Apart from simple healing spells and basic defence and offence, we rely on our skills._

_That's very brave._

_My Rider does not trust in magic. If something were to be as unreliable as swords, it would be magic._

_Speaking of which, sorry about your sword._

_It is fine, we replace them often._

_Perhaps, if you were to accompany us to Ellesmèra, we could ask a friend of ours to make a Rider's sword for you._

_Perhaps. Where are you headed?_

_To the Varden camp. We are in edges of the Hadarac deserts currently. We move from place to place, ever since our home at Farthen Dûr was attacked._

_Is it safe?_

_It is never safe for us, but that does not make us abandon hope._

"You are full of wisdom, Shadeslayer."Maiya said

"You'll have to thank my teacher for that," Eragon replied

"Where is he now?"

"He is dead." Eragon replied, willing himself to not cry

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss."

"He was old, and he taught Saphira and I many things."

_That I can see. _Shade said, and withdrew from his mind

_Well, he was certainly nice. _Saphira said

_Yes, they seemed to know more than they were letting on. _

_You are just being cautious, little one._

_How are they going to learn to be a proper Dragon Rider. Unless they enter Galbatorixs' service, there is no free teacher to our knowledge._

_We are._

_What?! We can-cannot be teachers! We are barely hatchlings ourselves compared to Oromis and Glaedr!_

_You do not have to yell; it was merely a suggestion._

He regarded Saphira wish suspicion, _what are you thinking of?_

_We train them to become formidable riders. Two against one. Well, two against two but Galbatorix sends his servants to do the dirty work so he doesn't count. _

_Even if that were to work, you heard Shade, they do not practice magic._

_Forget magic, they need a sword, and the skills._

_They seemed pretty trained up last night._

_Regardless, it was just a suggestion._

"Here," Maiya held out a bowl of soup, "Sorry it's not very nice. I can do a lot of things, but not cook food."

"With magic it's easier."

"I do not practice magic," She repeated, "Were strength and weapons fail, cunning does not."

"But-"

"Eragon, magic can be made to do terrible things. Most of which you have probably been as so lucky to have not seen yet."

"And you have?" He asked, his voicing rising an octave

"Yes,"

"Prove it,"

"I will not prove anything. I have seen more than you will in your lifetime."

His anger began to seethe over the edges, "Are you saying you are a more skilled Rider than me?"

At this Shade lifted his head and growled. Saphira stood up and growled back, asserting her position

"I am not saying anything but the fact that you do not understand what magic can be made to do."

"I think I would know not to do that?"

"So you will just kill Galbatorix using simple spells? Not trying to hurt him in the way he does to others?"

"No-I,"

"It is my choice, Eragon, not yours." Eragon was surprised at the sudden venom in her voice. She was scowling deeply, looking at Eragon, but he knew she was not frowning at him.

Now in the light, Eragon saw a scar above her right eye. At any rate, a person would've been blinded, for it seemed to run through it.

_Saphira, look. _He sent her the image of the scar

_Do you think magic did that?_

_I don't know, but I know something has happened to her. Something she doesn't want us to know about. _

* * *

**What do you think about the dragon-centred stuff. I thought it would be a lot easier for some things to be cleared up rather than Maiya speaking for Shade. I don't think I'll do the Shade/Eragon often, though.**

**Please don't forget to review for ideas, comments, critiscm etc. Everything is welcomed with a smile.**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**

**PS. Thanks again!!**


	4. History

**Well, I'm going to keep writing this story until someone yells at me to stop. So there. **

**Please REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. All rights belong to Christopher Paolini. I only own Shade and Maiya. Pretty much the only thing I own in this.**

* * *

Eragon awoke the next morning to find his breakfast ready made, but Maiya and Shade were no where to be seen.

"Where'd they go?"

_Hunting. Maiya apologized for last night, and that she'll be back soon if you hang around._

"Thanks, Saphira."

Eragon dug into his soup. It was still hot, which indicated she'd only left a short time ago.

"What do you think happened?"

_I don't understand what you mean, little one._

"Her scar."

_Perhaps she was injured in battle_

"Any one would've been blinded, rider or not."

_Maybe she healed herself_

"She and Shade said they only knew basic healing spells. I'm still sure she's not telling us everything."

_You're one to talk. You've yet to talk to her about yourself._

"I'm not sure if she's trustworthy."

_Shade does not seem like an overbearingly aggressive dragon, am I right._

"Aye," Eragon replied warily

_So wouldn't a dragon who whished to do us harm, wouldn't he be a little more aggressive._

He had to admit; Saphira was right.

_And Maiya, she was genuine about her distaste for Galbatorix. No one can muster up that sort of hate the way she did_

"Since when are you the expert on human feelings?"

_Since I chose to be. And because you're being so irrational I have to talk some sense into you._

_Something is out of place._

_Stop being an old man, Eragon. Do you not trust me?_

Eragon sighed, resigning to the fact it was impossible to argue with a dragon.

"I miss Oromis."

_As do I. But missing them does not bring them back, Eragon._

"I know that," Eragon replied, "But that does not take the grief away."

_Whatever you do, do not blame Murtagh and Thorn. Galbatorix was using them as a way to get to Oromis. We must be careful._

"He will not kill us."

_Only rip my wings off, and break your sword-arm. Nothing major._

"You're right. It's a more daunting prospect now we know what Galbatorix is capable of."

_Hopefully, we'll have Maiya._

Eragon put the bowl on the ground and began meditating. It was almost noon when they returned.

Maiya slid of Thorn and landed on the balls of her feet.

_She is well trained, _Eragon noted

_Perhaps her father was a warrior, or someone of importance._

_Perhaps,_

"I'm sorry for last night," She started, "I had not slept for a while."

"I forgive you," Eragon replied, "I must admit, I was short on temper as well, despite the nights sleep."

_Now that we're all over apologizing, _Saphira reminded him, _we have talking to do._

"I was wondering," He started hesitantly, "If you'd tell me your history."

"Oh," She looked surprised, "I'm not sure how that would benefit you. It is most boring."

"I'm sure I'll stay awake."

She smiled, "I was born. I found Shade. I found you. The end."

He frowned, "I was hoping for something more in-depth."

"Starting from where?"

"The beginning."

"I was born," She allowed hesitantly, "In Urû'baen."

It was unnerving, that she had been born in the capital of the Empire. But that did not been she was naturally loyal to Galbatorix.

"My mother died when I was young, I don't remember her. But my father was, around. He thought that I was a nuisance. He was a strong supporter of the Empire, too; I remember the night when I openly declared my support for the Varden. That's how I got this." She pointed to her scar, "He thought it looked fitting," She laughed bitterly, "So he asked the healers to regain my sight, but keep the scar."

"Charming fellow,"

"He had tendencies to be evil, I agree, but in the rarest of moments was he nice."

"What next?"

"I grew older, and the desire to be rid of the Empire grew. So when I was 13 I slipped away from the city.  
"I had know idea were the Varden were exactly, but I had heard they were to the East, so I went that way. I crossed the Hadarac desert and met the Edda River. I almost crossed that, but then I found Shade.  
"My first thought was that it was a trick, planted by the Empire to lure the elves or the Varden into taking it, but know one came. Then it hatched. It was not unpleasant, not being alone, but it took a while to get used to having a dragon as a companion. Especially when he eats your horse."

Shade appeared sheepish, Saphira growled proudly.

"I did not know where to go; I just knew I had to stay out of the Empire's clutches. I went too close to Du Weldenvarden, because some elves spotted me. I wasn't too worried, the last I heard the elves detested Galbatorix. Then a few weeks later, you came along."

It was a simple story, but some things didn't add up. Like the fact she was so well trained, at that she knew what the elves hideout was called.

_What do you think, Saphira? _He asked

_I do not know, little one. She did not appear to be hiding something from us, but, as we know, people can hide insignificant details. _

_And this morning, you were all for trust._

_I still am, but I am more cautious now._

"What of your family? What do you know of them?"

"I believe that little has changed."

"Siblings?"

"No. Just me and my father."

"How come you know of the elves?"

She paused, "My father was very, passionate, about the Empire. He taught me about the elves and the Varden, trying to get me to change perspective. I did not, of course. He taught me swordsmanship, much to everyone's distaste. 'Swordsmanship is not for a woman', they said. I ignored them, and look what I have become."

_Eragon, I hate to interrupt, but the Varden will be expecting you._

_Oh, right. I forgot about them._

"I am sorry, Maiya, but the Varden will be expecting us back."

"Oh, that's alright. I should've expected it."

_Ask her to accompany us_

"Will you accompany us to the Varden?"

"What if I don't?"

"Nothing, except Galbatorix may pursue you if he learns of you."

She stayed silent. After a few minutes, Eragon broke the silence.

"Are you coming?"

She thought for a minute, "Yes, I will come."

* * *

**So that's chapter four. I think I've cleared up most of her background history, so you know a lot more about Maiya and Shade. Please review!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	5. Danger

**Thanks for all the Reviews: D. Makes me happy!!**

* * *

The journey to the Varden was tedious, for Maiya insisted on going no faster than a normal walking pace. She seemed to not sense his discomfort at having to walk slowly. They could not ride on dragons, for Eragon had scryed Nasuada and she had reported sightings of Imperial soldiers. Maiya did not speak, nor show any indication she was inclined to talk.

_Does she know where the Varden are based? _Saphira asked

_No._

_Are you going to tell her?_

_I do not think she wishes to talk. As anyone would be if they were meeting someone they could be protecting in a short while._

_Of course she wishes to talk, Eragon, she just does not want to start._

_You are confusing when you speak like that._

Maiya frowned slightly, listening to Shade.

_Do you think there is anything they are hiding from us? _Eragon wondered

_Will you leave that topic be, Eragon? If there is anything suspicious do you think they would be accompanying us to the Varden?_

"How old is the leader?" Maiya broke the silence

"I have no idea of her age, but Lady Nasuada is well schooled in history; because of her father, Ajihad."

"They know a lot about the empire?"

"The bare necessities, not all the intricacies, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Where are you based?"

"Near Herdath, were you met Shade."

"How many are there?"

"You certainly have a lot of questions,"

"If you are not capable of answering, then I shall ask another."

_She's skilled in the art of jester._

_Be quiet, _Eragon thought angrily, embarrassed

"I am certainly capable of answering. Are you not?"

"You answer my question with another."

"You answer with another riddle."

"If you shall not answer, do not answer at all."

"You are impossible,"

"No, you just do not understand the art of discussion."

Eragon stayed silent

"Well, how many are the Varden?"

"A large amount. Many are Surdans, some Imperial recruits and Urgals."

"Urgals?" She asked sharply, "You are allies with Urgals?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"They are unreliable,"

"They swore oaths,"

"Eragon, just because they swore oaths does not mean you can't break them."

"I know, but Nasuada supports them."

"More's the pity."

"If it is her wish, it shall be followed."

"Curse the fool who believes war is the answer." Maiya replied, not looking at Eragon now

"It is not war she is after-"

"Urgals enjoy bloodshed. They do not stop until they achieve that goal."

Eragon did not reply, she had struck the cords of his own discomfort with the Urgals presence.

"I did not mean to anger you," She said

"It is alright, you merely told the truth. I do not like the Urgals any more than you do, but I serve the Varden."

"What is Nasuada's proper title? I do not wish to be informal."

"Lady Nightstalker."

_She does a lot of questions for a hatchling. _Saphira observed

_So would you if you were putting your trust in someone you do not know._

_I would not be as foolish to do so._

By nightfall, they had crossed the remainder of the desert, so all that remained was the country-side before Hadarth. The questions had finished, so an empty silence filled the air.

_Tomorrow we will be with the Varden again and we can put rest your nerves. _Saphira said, laying her enormous head on the ground next to Eragon and fixing him with a blue eye

_I cannot help how I feel, Saphira._

_The Varden will have to test her._

_They wouldn't dare risk angering a new rider_

_I wouldn't be so sure._

Saphira snorted in disagreement, a puff of smoke hitting Eragon's face.

He looked up, staring at the stars. Maiya was already asleep, but Shade was looking at them thoughtfully. He then closed his eyes and laid his head down next to Maiya.

*

The next day they rode. By the time the reached the Varden, everyone was bustling about, preparing themselves for whatever may come. Saphira angeled herself into a slow dive, and landed safely on the worn ground. Shade followed, landing beside her. Maiya slid off, evidently worried at the Varden's large size.

"Don't worry," Eragon assured her, "They just crowd around you and ask for blessings."

"Yes, I'm a natural at that." She replied sarcastically

"Just ignore them and keep walking."

"Bad experience?"

"You've no idea."

"Like crazy, I'll kill you if you change me kind of idea?"

"Precisely."

"I'll bear that in mind, then."

"Shade and Saphira will fly above us. Shouldn't create such a big crowd, if they do that."

"Go," She instructed Shade

They took off.

The Varden swarmed around no less then they usually did when Eragon returned.

"Argetlam!" A woman cried, "Argetlam?"

"Are they all this insane or is it just your charm?" Maiya whispered

"I have charm?" He replied

"Answer the question."

"They're all this insane. Do I really have charm?"

"Shut up."

They continued, pressing against the crowd of Varden that had gathered.

"If I get this everytime I enter this camp I will not return." Maiya laughed

Finally, the large tent came into view.

"That's the tent. Nasuada is a nice person, but she may be wary."

"As would any good leader." Maiya replied, looking distracted

Eragon laughed to himself; He'd have to tell Nasuada that one at a later moment.

"Shadeslayer," The guards allowed him and Maiya to pass, but regarded her with a suspicious glance

"Ah, Eragon. I trust you are well?"

Maiya looked taken aback, as if she were not expecting such normal banter

"Yes, M'Lady, both I and Saphira are well."

Nasuada narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Maiya, who was staring at the floor, clearly not herself.

"And you are?"

"Maiya Freespirit."

Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Nasuada frowned slightly. Eragon knew what was coming.

"Eragon. May we have a moment?"

Of course, he expected her to ask him about the events that had transpired during his absence.

"Yes, M'lady, is something wrong?"

"I may be wrong, Eragon, but those scholars that escaped from the Empire, they warned us of a, person, that was close to Galbatorix." Nasuada murmured

"How close?"

"Blood close."

"And?"

"Eragon, I think she's Galbatorix's daughter."

* * *

**HAH. Cliffy. And (hopefully) NOTHING hinted to this. I am evil. So, to find out if innocent Maiya is actually the daughter of the evil king Galbatorix you must REVIEW and read the next chapter.**

**Please Review!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	6. The Reasons

**This is the 6****th**** Chapter. I'm continuing it because a few people like it, and because I really like it. So there.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone you don't recognize (Shade, Maiya, the scholars) are owned by me. The rest are the works of Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

Eragon was stunned,

"Daughter?"

"I believe so, but I cannot be sure, for I have never seen her before. I will fetch for the scholars."

"Can they be trusted?"

"They have sworn oaths to me. They are safe." Nasuada turned to her lady-in-waiting and instructed her to send for the scholars.

"Eragon, I am not sure as what to do because of her."

"Lock her up?" He suggested

"You know very well that you wouldn't want to lock her up yourself, and look at the good it did last time."

"What Murtagh has become has nothing to do how he was treated by your father."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Maiya impatiently shift her weight, her hand resting on the empty sheath for her sword. She did not seem concerned about their conversation, looking at the top of the tent, but Eragon knew it was easy to listen in, even in their hushed tones.  
Pulling Nasuada a step away from Maiya, he whispered,

"I believe she truly hates Galbatorix."

"Oh?"

"When we spoke, she told me she would rather cut her eyes out before being in his servitude."

"Which makes sense; she would be punished dearly for running away, at the very least."

Saphira joined her thoughts between the both of them, now

_If she were to harm Eragon, I am sure she would've done so already._

_It was just Shade, her and I at times; when Saphira was hunting._

"Maybe she was using you as a tool, so she could get into the Varden."

_Again, not so; she swore she was not in Galbatorix's service in the ancient language._

"M'lady?" The two scholars, both balding and with sharp, gray eyes, were standing at the entrance to the tent

Surprise then suspicion flitted across Maiya's face. She looked at them impassively, not speaking. She did not appear worried, or that much different.  
The scholars walked around her, and met with Nasuada.

"Lady Nightstalker, how can we be of assistance?" The first asked

"I wish to know if this is the daughter of Galbatorix," Nasuada murmured

The scholars studied Maiya for minute, who appeared to be growing more discontent.

The second turned back to Nasuada while the first still gazed at her.

"There is no doubt."

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked

"She is definitely Maiya Galbatorixsdaughter." The first replied

"Thank you," Nasuada dismissed to scholars

"So what do we do now?" Nasuada asked

"It is up to you, as leader of the Varden."

"Thanks for your help."

"Maiya?"

Maiya turned to face them, her eyebrows slightly raised,

"Yes?" Her voice was icy, devoid of emotion

Somehow, she knew they knew. Her expression of disdain proved it

"Are you or are you not Galbatorix's daughter?"

"Answer for yourselves,"

"I asked you."

"I suppose you'll have me arrested?"

"Are you or are you not?" Nasuada's voice became raised

The guards outside became strained, turning to face the commotion

Maiya did not reply

"Maiya," Eragon said softly, "You are not in service with him are you?"

She laughed bitterly, "What sane person would be in servitude of someone who cut their eye open and thought a scar looked "befitting" and asked the healers to heal my sight but not the scar? What kind of a person would be in servitude to someone who murdered an entire family because they sought him out for compensation after the death of their sons? I have had to _live _through people getting slaughtered if they stepped a toe out of line. I had to pray he did not turn his wrath on me when he lost to you. And you think I would be in service with him."

Eragon was lost for words. He hadn't thought of what she'd been through.

"Impressive speech, but that does not deny the fact you are the blood of our enemy."

"Blood does not define who you are."

"You are our sworn enemy!"

"You would kill me and my dragon because of what my father has done."

Eragon could tell by the way her face twitched she was angry. Any moment now, Shade would come through the tent, finding the cause of his Rider's distress

"Maiya, it does not matter who you are, we are just making sure you are not going to betray us."

"I'm a liability," She retorted, "I'm going to be the most targeted,"

"We'll just have to make sure we destroy him before he learns of you."

She half-smiled, a good sign

"There is one thing that we can do to make sure," Nasuada said

"I refuse,"

"You do not know what it is yet!"

"Examine my mind? You will find I am like you're friend, Murtagh, I do not let anyone in my head."

It stung, to hear her mention Murtagh so carelessly, like he didn't matter.

_She probably doesn't know, _Saphira reminded him

"We don't have to examine your mind," Eragon said carefully, not willing to risk losing a great advantage, "You have sworn in the ancient language you are not in Galbatorix's service. I trust you."

"Thank you," She replied pointedly

"I am sorry for being cautious, but you do see were we are coming from."

"If you were not like you are, you would be dead already."

"I do not know if that is a curse or a complement."

She laughed, "Take it as you will. It is not my choice as what you make it out to be."

"Do you always speak in riddles?"

"No, I simply answer you're questions in my own tongue. If you do not like how I talk then do not ask me questions to start with."

"You have very blatant answers,"

"What good does it do to not tell what you think?"

"Other people may not appreciate you're comments."

"I do not mean to offend you, Lady Nasuada."

"Lady Nightstalker!" A warrior rushed in

"Yes?" She appeared annoyed at the interruption

"The empire is approaching! We are being sieged!"

"Shade is not ready for battle. He is too young." Maiya said, shaking her head

"You are willing to fight with us?"

"Too not would be too die."

"If Thorn and Murtagh are here we will not have the time to prepare."

"I do not think depleting your main is the goal here," Maiya said, "They want to drive you back to Surda so they have more of a chance. Or at least the sea."

"Oh?"

"That would make sense."

"Go to the armoury and hope we have some weapons," Maiya nodded and exited the tent

"Good luck, Eragon." She patted his shoulder once and withdrew into the depths of the tent. Eragon left and started into the distance.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry, if you get over this suprise, good. If you get over the other million that are heading your way, even better. But you better review!!**

**Please please please REVIEW!!! Makes me happy!! And if I'm happy I keep writing!!**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


End file.
